Handheld Conversations
by Phantom High
Summary: No one to blame but the plot bunnies. Basically, various ideas for Support Conversations from all three GBA Fire Emblem games. T for i am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem: The Support Conversations**

**Hello FE community. I'm the Observer 00. Recently, I just have been hit with a ton of good support ideas…some lover, some friend, and some that are just unique. **

**Anyway, the first conversation is between Canas and Guy from Blazing Sword.**

Rank C.

It is another day for the Sacaean swordsman, Guy. By morning, he helps Lowen and Rebecca hunt for food. After breakfast, he practices his sword swings hundreds of time. On occasion, he'll help out Merlinus with organizing the stock. After lunch, he'll spar with Priscilla's brother, Raymond…er, Raven (Priscilla let Guy know their relationship.) But today was different.

"Excuse me, but by any chance, are you a Sacaean sword fighter?" asked a voice.

Guy was taken by surprise and nervously turns around to see the scholar…Canas, was it?...looking at him.

"Y-Yes I am! I am Guy, the Greatest Swordsman of Sacae!" Guy was still shooked by Canas's sudden appearance. Normally, nobody sneaks up on Guy…well except for Matthew…and Priscilla…and Raven…and Lucius…and Wallace (okay, how could he not noticed the clanking of his armor?).

"Ah, so you're currently the best in the Sacae region?" asked Canas eagerly.

"Er…actually…I'm not the best swordsman…that belongs to the Swift Falcon of Djute…but I WILL be the best in all of Sacae!"

"Ah, it must be nice to have goals such as these. I don't believe we have ever met before, despite we're in the same army. My name is Canas, a scholar of sorts." greeted Canas.

"A scholar?" repeated Guy.

"Yes…and I was wondering if you could set aside some of your time for me." said Canas.

"Really? Why's that?" asked Guy suspiciously.

"Well…I want to study about Sacaen culture as much as I can. Unfortunately, Rath, I believe his name, isn't quite talkative and Miss Lyndis is quite busy planning with our tactician." explained Canas "So I believe you could answer all my questions…and more."

"Um…if you really want to learn about my culture…then I suppose I could tell you everything I know…but I could only tell you about the Kutolah tribe."

"That is alright. Any knowledge about your culture will be more worth then gold." said Canas.

"Okay Mister Canas…but not right now…I have training to do…but Sacaens never break their promises!"

"I look forward to it." said Canas as he heads off to teach his niece the words.

Rank B.

It took many weeks for Guy to keep his promise, but he did it. He explained how Sacaens hunt for food, the belief in Mother Earth and Father Sky, the tribal wars against the Kutolah and Djute, and their ethnics. Canas was writing it down on a blank book so excitingly. After what seems forever, Guy stretches and says,

"Well, that's all I could remember for now." said Guy.

"Fascinating! While most people believe the Sacaeans use the Hunt-and-Gather system, they actually grow a good deal of wheat. And based on your religion, it sounds similar to that of the Elimine Church, only more free."

Canas keeps on writing down on his book. Guy could only stare as he sees the Shaman writing. Finally, Guy asks "Um…Mister Canas? I don't mean to disrespect you, but why are you so eager to learn the Sacaean culture?"

Canas stops writing for a moment and says, "Well, it's because I'm a scholar. And a scholar's job is to gather knowledge."

"Knowledge? For what?" asked Guy.

"Knowledge in order to fight ignorance." said Canas "You see, the real danger kingdoms have to face aren't bandits, natural disasters, or war…though they should be fear, mind you…but it is ignorance."

"…Ignorance…"

"Yes. People tend to be biased on the Sacaeans nomads because they don't see further then what the eyes see and what the ears can hear. However, I have discovered the Sacaeans nomads are similar to that of, say, the Eturian people. If the world knows about this, then maybe we'll reach an understanding." Canas stretches his back and says, "Thank you for the assistance Guy. I really do feel like I understand your culture better."

Canas leaves the grounds with Guy pondering with what he said.

Rank A.

Canas is studying Hyperberion's (Heath's wyvern) who is eating with Makar( Florina's Pegasus).

"Hmm…the interaction between a Pegasus and a wyvern is quite interesting.

"Excuse me, Mister Canas?" said a voice. Canas almost jump, but manages to hold onto his posture. He turns around to see Guy.

"Oh hello Guy. I suppose you want to observe the interactions between a wyvern and a Pegasus?" asked Canas.

"Um…not really…but can I ask a question?"

"Well certainly. What do you want to be answer?"

"I…this may sound rude to you…but what are you going to do when this is all over?"

Canas looks at Guy strangely. It's not so rude to ask one a personal question, but he never expected Guy. Thinking it over, he said "Well, I suppose I should come back to my wife and son. It HAS been too long and I do sort miss them. I just hope my wife, Isis, doesn't leave me in the cold since Illia's snow is quite…troublesome."

"…Don't you have to go through Sacae to get to Illia?" asked Guy.

"Well…yes…"

Guy declares "Then I'm coming with you on your quest for knowledge."

"Hmm?"

"The other day, I thought about what you said…about fighting ignorance."

"Yes, that is true."

"To be honest…my goals seem insignificant to yours. I…I want to help you fight ignorance too."

Canas is trouble for Guy for a couple of good reasons "But what about your dreams? What about your family?"

"The Kutolah tribe declared me a man when I set out and my mother will be at ease if I'm with you. I also decided that I'll be a great swordsman all over Elibe." Explained Guy "Please Mister Canas, I really wish to accompany you."

Silence reigns the area except for Makar's neighing. Canas simply smiles and says "I'll be glad to have someone as eager as you as my assistant. But I should ask one favor."

"Sure Mister Canas…what is it?"

"Allow me to be acquainted with your tribe, please?"

"Sure."

_Ending:_

_ After the war, Canas and Guy head out to Sacae. At first, people were weary of him because of his magic, but Dayan, the Silver Wolf, sees Canas as no threat. Canas now has comprehensive knowledge of the Kutolah. Guy gave up his title of "Sword of Saints" to another Sacaen and journeys onward to Illia. However, Canas and his wife died trying to stop a snowstorm, leaving Guy with his son Hugh and the assignment of gaining more knowledge. Guy wrote many documents and died of a disease. Their work would be remember for generations to come._

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone that wants to see my Support Conversations. Before you ask…it was the bunnies' fault! They made me write this fic! Anyway, those two seem pretty unusual as a pair, but hey I like the idea. Also (to the extent of my memory) I don't think Hugh mentioned anything about living in an orphanage, so I figured "Hey he must have been raised by somebody." In case it wasn't obvious to you, I like the Guy/Priscilla couple, even though Heath is awesome. But I really think the next two should've go well together. Anyway, what do you think? Because I'm going to do various support conversations from all the GBA Fire Emblems, do happy reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Support 2**

**Heath and Florina. **

**Hi folks. Glad you waited for me. What's that? You just clicked because it was new? Well it doesn't matter**

**This…will be my first romance fic…and my first pairing. Please tell me if the characters are OOC. But I really want to do a support between those two. People tend to ship Heath with Fiora, but in my head, FLorina makes more sense.**

Rank C.

"Hm? A wyvern?" wondered the petite Pegasus Knight, Florina. She is looking at a sleeping wyvern underneath the trees. She knows she shouldn't get near it…especially since the group is in Bern territory. For all she knows, it could be a Bern soldier's wyvern. She should probably leave soon…

"Hm? Is someone there?" said a man's voice. Florina cringes and quickly hides behind a tree. A man with green hair, wearing flyer's armor, and carrying a sack of feed approaches his wyvern. "Sorry it took me so long Hyperion. I had to pay extra for the feed for Merlinus."

Florina looks at the man and recognizes him as Heath, a native of Bern. She watches Heath feeds the flying reptilian without hesitation. However, she accidentally steps on a branch causing a sharp cracking noise. The wyvern suddenly becomes alert and looks around.

"Hold on Hyperion. It's probably just a stray animal." said Heath. He quietly feeds his loyal partner unaware that Florina is watching him.

She accidentally sticks out her head too much, a mistake on her part. For Heath notices her.

"Huh? Um, excuse me." said Heath to Florina.

"Eep! I-I'm sorry…" she said it so quietly that Heath couldn't hear it. Heath was about to ask what she said, Florina already ran off.

"…What did I do wrong Hyperion?" asked Heath to his wyvern.

**Rank B.**

A week had passed after that encounter. Florina is getting some feed for her Pegasus, Makar. Still she feels kinda bad for what happened last week. She resolves to apologize to Heath when she gets the chance.

Speak of the devil.

Florina sees Heath petting gently to Makar.

Heath didn't realize Florina is watching him again until she said, "Sir Heath?"

Heath quickly turns around and pauses. He feels very awkward and says, "Forgive me…I…er…was just curious about your Pegasus…and…"

"N-No, I should be the one to apologize. I ran off without giving you an apology." said Florina.

"It's alright…really…it's only natural…some people of the army are afraid…since I was trying to be a Black Fang member."

"What? But…you're so kind…and…you're a good knight…" said Florina.

"…Thank you…um…"

"My name…is Florina." She manages to say her name without stuttering to a male.

"Uh…thank you Florina…and…since we're both flyers…we should…stick together during battle."

"Ye-yes, that does sound like a good idea. I'll talk to my sisters about it." said Florina encouragingly.

"Sounds good…I'll talk to Emiri about it. I'll see you around." Heath walks away to Merlinus's tent where Emiri is most likely trying to find a new axe for Lowen. Once Heath is gone, Florina quietly whispers to Makar, saying

"He's such a noble person, isn't he Makar?"

**Rank A**

Emiri agreed to Heath's plan and deploys the Pegasus sisters and the Wyvern Rider to battle. Soon the three sisters start to trust Heath more…especially Florina.

During the group's visit for Ostia, Florina sees Heath staring at the endless blue sky. Apparently, Heath is thinking about something.

Florina sits by Heath on top of the hill overlooking the city. Neither of them said a word for what seems a long time.

Finally, one of them said something.

"This is such a nice view." said Florina.

"Yes…it certainly is." replied Heath.

Again, silence.

Florina doesn't what to intrude into peoples' personal life, but she has to know what is bothering her friend.

"Is something the matter Sir Heath?" asked the Pegasus Knight.

"Was just thinking…what to do after the war." said Heath. He continues to stare at the blue sky and continues explaining. "I can't go back to Bern now and I'm not cut out to be a mercenary."

Florina doesn't say a word.

"…All my life…I wanted to be a knight…for the people…now that dream is impossible…" he said solemnly.

"…Wait…I can ask Lyn to see if you can enlisted as knight for Caelin." suggested Florina.

"W-What?" Heath wasn't expecting this at all "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course!" said Florina confidently "You're a noble person and good friend. I'm sure Lyn will accept you as a knight of Caelin."

"…Thank you Florina…"

**Ending: **After the war, Heath carries out his duties in the name of Caelin along with Florina. When Lyndis abdicated rule to Ostia, Heath and Florina return to Illia where they continue to do mercenary work. Heath was going to propose to Florina…but both died while defending their homelands.

…**Yeah, not very good *laughs*guess that means I shouldn't do romance fics. I'm not satisfied with this. I should just stick to friendships and family pairings cause that was pretty awful. **

**Next chapter will be for Sacred Stones, which in mu opinion, is a very underrated game. It won't be romance…more like family.**

**Should I continue? State your opinions in the reviews. Logging out.**


End file.
